Effect
by Wafflegirl0304
Summary: After defeating the Overlord, don't go out drinking. You could possibly, oh, I don't know, die. And that would be just sad. Slight, friendly GreenFlame. Guns and blood. Yeah. Oh, and it's a oneshot.


**Sad fic. GreenFlame, but mild and friendly. Blood (not really a lot). Made from raw emotion, I guess? Idk, my friend depressed me...**

**Enjoy, and please leave a review. Thank you tons for reading! And now to get back to studying. ._.**

_Effect_

Lloyd panted as he ran. His lungs protested at the top of themselves. The rain smacked the pavement, falling in thin wet ropes. It was like running through a curtain, which would have been admittedly easier if he wasn't carrying somebody heavier than himself on his back.

He could feel Kai's head hit his back repeatedly, bouncing with each flustered step. He released hot air from his mouth, nearly slipping on a puddle with the split second of relaxing himself. Catching himself, he lunged forward, and Kai nearly slipped right off his back. Said guy laughed. Thunder crashed.

"Whooo...go faster, Lloyd, faster..." he mumbled, but Lloyd didn't need any prompting to move. He could hear the sirens screaming behind him, pushing their way through the raindrops to reach his ears, and he stumbled a couple steps before taking off again. His chest wanted to explode, and his wet bangs were being FREAKISHLY annoying by dangling themselves in front of his eyes so he couldn't see properly.

The odd looks from passers-by didn't distract him. He could still hear them coming. The police, silly. He had to get himself and Kai as far away as possible.

Good overlord...well, in hindsight, drinking hadn't been such a good way to celebrate defeating the Overlord. They'd gone out as a team, but everyone else left at midnight, leaving Kai with him. And okay, yeah, Lloyd let him have a few beers or two. Or three. Or four. Hey, he hadn't had any idea this would happen! He just got a little distracted, and the next thing you know, boom, drunk fire-wielder beside him who's laughing his head off at Lloyd's suit and how green it is.

Aaaandddd after that, he finds out Kai broke a window and punched a cop. So he threw money on the counter and ran for their lives.

"Come on Lloyd...just a bit further, look there's the ship's mast..." he gasped, water hanging on his eyelids. He shook his head and quickened his pace. Kai was gripping his neck now, which REALLY didn't improve the situation. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. The sky flashed and the roar of thunder shook his body.

He ducked into a crowd, hoping to lose them. He swayed to dodge a few guys and swerved to avoid a woman's umbrella. He'd hit them too many times beforer Lloyd ended up running straight into an alley, where he could only skid to a stop at the gate. Chest heaving, his head snapped backwards to check the entrance. Empty.

He hadn't realised how afraid he'd been, and dropped to his knees before putting Kai against the gate. They were both soaking, but Kai didn't seem to realise that. Even with the dark of night, the moonlight made his spiky hair and pink face shine. He glanced backward again, then raised a hand to shield his friend's eyes from the rain.

"Hey Lloyd...you're so shiny," the brunet squinted and lightly slapped Lloyd on the cheek. The green ninja felt his fingers recoil slightly on his skin, and had to stifle a laugh. Probably didn't like the water. He stole a glance back at the alley's mouth.

Kai frowned. It was cute in a way. His lips pursed. "You're my friend, right? You're my best friend, Lloyd. And I'm not jus' sayin' that 'cause I'm wasted."

"Okay, okay. Shut up." A grin split the blond's face as he put a finger to his friend's lips. "They'll hear us."

"But Lloyd, I _love_ youuu!" Kai insisted, promptly pulling Lloyd's face so close to his own that it made the younger one's ears scorch with embarrassment. His hands were so warm. "You saved NINJAGO! Do you KNOW that?"

He hastily pushed his hands away, and again looked back to check. The police sirens flew past them, red and blue lights glimmering in the showers. Lloyd could have collapsed with relief, but now was not the time. He stared back at Kai. He had to get home soon before they got sick.

"Yeah, I'm aware. After all, I did save it." he whispered. "Okay, come on. Let's go ho—"

"Well, well. Never thought I'd find two kids here."

Lloyd raised his gaze heavenward to see an *ahem* large, tall guy, muscles beaded with rain. The biggest smirk ever had been etched onto his face.

_Shit_, he thought, but before he could say something out loud, Kai spoke up. "What're you doin' here?"

Lloyd stood up. Even then, he was still a head and a half shorter than the man. He could feel his heart throwing itself against his ribs. "I-Is there something we can help you with, sir?" he asked, and wow, was his voice shaky suddenly.

The man punched his hand. "No," he said, and Lloyd felt pain blossom from his cheek and wet gravel scratch his face and dig into his skin as he slid on the ground.

"Hey! Don' do—OW!"

There was a very hard thump of skull against brick. Lloyd felt adrenaline surge through his veins. "Leggo of him!" he yelled and before he even knew it, green energy had manifested between his palms and he'd shot it straight out, earning a grunt from the man. Lloyd swiped rain out of his eyes and ran forward to Kai, who was sitting up, hands pressed to his head. Dark crimson dashed his vision. Oh _shit_.

"Wow, a homo helping a homo. Cute." The man groaned. Lloyd could have wrung his neck, but he stopped himself and settled for a furious, conscious glare.

"Take that back," he growled. Lightning flashed, and the sound of thunder throttled his close-to-bursting heart. His hands ignited, and he thrust a flaming fist forward into the man's chest, singing his jacket or whatever the hell he was wearing. He cursed. Then there was a click-click sound.

Lloyd's heart stopped for a second before shooting up into his mouth. His entire being froze.

_Bang._

White-hot agony burned his chest and he was propelled backward, again sprawling backward onto the ground. He heard Kai scream.

"ASSHOLE!" the word rang through the rain, but Lloyd couldn't process its meaning. His side was on fire, and he was involuntarily making this whiny-choky sound, like a cat or something. His hands fumbled uselessly at the wound. It felt warm and wet and sticky. It wasn't rain. He coughed and tasted metal, and _oww_, why did it hurt so bad to breathe?

Raindrops continued to stab him relentlessly. He felt arms grab him, screaming at him, slapping him hard. The moon faded in and out of his vision, and with each movement pain continued to spike through his lungs and make breathing, no, living a lot more hard than it would have been. Kai was screaming louder now, and Lloyd guessed he was crying too. He felt warm water fall on his face. Still raining?

Lloyd kept jumping between fiery agony and weightlessness, his consciousness slipping faster than the rain was falling. At least the pain was subsiding, though it meant more time floating on air.

Kai's eyes found their way into his field of vision, and he could only reach up and touch his friend's dripping face. He smelled alcohol and metal and salty water and rain mixed together. It wasn't a nice smell. Lloyd felt Kai pressing his hands onto the gaping hole and gasped, but there wasn't much life left in it.

"Lloyd!" Kai shouted again, voice ragged. Had he been calling for so long already? "LLOYD!"

He couldn't find the energy to call back, so he ended up smiling instead. It didn't hurt so much now. He couldn't see those hazel irises any more. The rain had stopped.

_Let's go home Kai, let's go home._


End file.
